Full moon: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by Mikkigray111
Summary: Years after breaking dawn. How the Cullens move past that day.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my beta. You really helped me out.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Renesmee's pov:**  
hi my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen,Or Nessie as everyone calls me. I'm half human and half vampire. I'm nearly fully grown. I'm only six but I look like I'm seventeen or eighteen. I can put images in others minds. Kinda the opposite of what my dad can do. My parents are Edward Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan, Or you can call mom Bella. She likes that better. Anyways mom was human when she had

See mom and dad got married and on their honeymoon concieved me. I pretty much broke her body and forced my way out. Dad had to change her. Dad is a mind reader. He can't read moms mind though.

Anyway to start at the beginning. Mom and dad met at Forks High. She moved to live with my grandpa Charlie in her junior year, she met dad on her first day. They didn't fall in love right away but over time they did and even after dad left her once, mom still saved him and they got married.

A few years ago we had to stand up to the Volturi. Man was that crazy. Mom and aunt Alice saved the day. Now life has pretty much calmed down. And all the family are getting together for my birthday party.

Let me introduce you to my family. First is my grandparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and Charlie and Renè. Rene doesn't know anything about us. She thinks mom is dead. She wouldn't do well knowing the secret. Mom says that she she like a child at heart. Thinking bout her makes mom sad sad. Charlie well Jacob kinda outed mom after I was born. Mom doesn't say to much and I think grandpa Charlie only cares if we are in his life. He's seeing this nice lady named Sue. Sue's kids hang with Jacob. Grandpa is the chief of police. I think it's a pretty cool job. My grandpa Carlisle is so cool too. He's a doctor. And he's really good at his job. He isn't gifted like some in my family but I love him never the less. Grandma Esme is not gifted either but she is very loving. She liked to decorate too. Which is pretty awesome in my book. I can go to her for advice like I can my mom. One detail that makes for even more coolness is I was named after my grandparents.

Next is my aunt Rosalie and my uncle Emmett. Rosalie really is into cars and has redone all of the family cars. I love her. She doesn't have any gift either though I think her beauty is her gift. She can make men and women do whatever she wants them to. They just stare at her and faun over her. Like she's a god. Uncle Emmett has brute strength. I guess that can be a gift. I mean he could beat mom at arm wrestling in her first year but he can take on grizzly bears and take down trees. Even if he wasn't strong i would still love him. He is a big kid. And super goofy.

Then there is aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice is into fashion and is super hyper. She loves to dress me up. I love that sometimes but I'm more like my mom when it come to playing Barbie with me. One thing about aunt Alice is see can see the future. Although when she looks for mine it is blurry or disappears. Jasper is really laid back. At first he was hesitant to be around me. He was that way with my mom too. He's an empath. Meaning that he can control emotions and feel what others are feeling. I feel bad for him. But after awhile we became close. I read with him. Last there is Jacob. He's a werewolf. My best friend. We play and go hunting sometimes. We are really close. He's been there for me since I was born. He helped dad save my mom.

Lately I have been having feelings for Jacob or Jake as I call him. It's like I'm falling in love with him. I have never felt this way before so I don't know what's going on. I can't talk to mom or dad about it because they didn't like Jake that much when I was first born. I wanted to know what was going on with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Renesmee Pov**

Jacob is taking me to the beach today, he promised me - he would tell me everything I need to know. I was nervous because I didn't want to admit my feelings out loud to him. Mom reassured me that the other day Jake will be okAy with it. I heard a knock on my door and I heard my mom call and and she walked into my room.

"Are you ready to go Baby ?" my mom asked.

"Just a minute when I am done," I answered.

"Okay, well don't be too long, Jake's downstairs waiting for you," she said as she left and I finish getting dressed. As I was dressed I walked down stairs and yes Jake was waiting at the landing.

"Wow Jake, you look handsome," I smiled at him.

"So do you Nessie, let's go," he returned a smile.

We hurried out the door to the Rabbit, we got in - we drove down to the beach. When we got to the beach, we got out of the Rabbit- we walkedto the beach until we saw a log. We walked over to the log and we sat down. I could tell Jake was nervous about something, I grabbed his hand and asked him if something wrong.

He didn't say anything, but when his eyes met my eyes - he looked so sad ; I touch his cheek.

"Jake, really what's going on? You look like stole something from you?" I asked worried.

"Ness, I," he begin.

"Come on Jake, you can trust me - Talk to me," I mumbled as I stroked his c5, he felt so warm And he felt so good to touch. He leaned into my touch, it felt amazing. I wanted to kiss him, OMG- I wanted to kiss my best friend. Right before we were going to kiss, he pulled away.

"I just wanted to start off by saying you are my best friend, I care about you so much - I hope after I tell you this, you still want to be around me." He took a deep breath and begin.

"I imprinted Ness I found my mate," he muttered as he looked at me.

I dropped my hands onto my lap, I went silent - I want to run away and my smile faded. My thought he never loved me, I can't believe this. He grabbed my hand, put his finger under my chin - told me to look at him. I wouldn't at first, so he pleaded with me and yes I gave into him.

"Look the girl I imprinted on is..." He paused for a minute before he continued.

"Jake, it's okay I understand, please don't worry we can still will be friends- I will still be here for you; I promise," I mumbled as tears filled my eyes.

"You don't understand, I have imprinted on you - I love you. I have feelings towards you ever since your born, I promised your parents I won't say anything until you were older. Please don't be mad at them, they were making sure their little girl stayed little girl," he said as he kissed my hand.

"Are you serious? You really have imprinted on me? OMG, I love you Jake, I thought I was the only one that felt the way - I am so happy," I smiled. I am blushing.

"Yes Ness, I am serious, that's why I took you here," he said as he pulled me closer.

I lunged into his lap and we kissed . Yes I am in love with my best friend. We stayed at the beach for a while, I think it was ten minute before we headed back to the compound. That's what I called my grandparents house.

Tonight was the best night of my life, I was looking forward to be in a relationship with him - He is the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's Pov**

After dropping off Nessie, I met up with the pack - I dropped off the Rabbit at my house and phased. After I phase I ran into the woods to meet up with the guys.

 _hey guys_ I said in my mind

 _hey Jake how'd things go?_ Seth asked. He was closest to the Cullens. And he loved Nessie like a sister.

I showed them.

 _i knew she wouldn't tur you down man. She loves you. You can tell that._ Quil said. He joined the pack after the vamp royalty left.

 _Ugh I like Ness but come on let's move on. We have important things to discuss._ Leah the ever pleasant one said.

I saw the events of the night playing in her head.

There had been a new scent that the pack hadn't smelled before. We went searching until day break, but we didn't spotted anything. So I walked to where the Cullen's compound was so I could talk to the Cullens to see what it was. My guess it was a nomadic vampire, just a stray I hope.

I ran to the compound Renesmee would be up soon and I wanted to talk to her about going on a date with me. I would talk to Edward and Jasper about the vampire smell. Hoping they would be able to help. I got there just in time Ness was eating her breakfast, I tried to sneak up on her but she caught me- I hugged her and kissed her head pulling her on my lap to face me, she looked up at me and kissed my chin.

"Hey I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

Her face lit up and she smiled. That made me smile when she smiled at me. I couldn't wait for her answer, known her - she would say yes.

"OF course Jake, I love you."

" Love you too BABE, but right now I gotta run. I gotta go talk to your mom and dad and Jasper for a minute. Don't worry it's nothing bad just have to ask them a favor. I'll tell you later okay," I kissed her head and put her on the bar stool next to where we were sitting.

She looked a little puzzled likes what's going on and why he needs to talk to them, it's odd. I didn't want her to worry.

"Okay Jake, I'll call you later." She said finishing her breakfast.

I left to meet Edward and Jasper at the cottage, we talked for hours - they went out to smell the scent of the vampire . Jasper and Edward Smelled the vampire scent and nodded their heads, they agreed with me that it was probably a nomadic vampire. They promised that they would keep an eye on things and would let us know if they thought of anything would cause trouble. I agreed to do the same. They can count on me, they know I wouldn't go after him unless they are a danger to any of us.

Before night fall Bella and Edward took to me to the cottage to talk about their dating rules. I agreed that they seemed to be reasonable enough. I said I would go by them as much I could. I also explained that as my imprint I would feel a strong need to be with her and claim her down . Like vampires claim their mates, and werewolves and their mates.

We also came up with a plan for the date itself. Once everything was taken care of I told them that I would call Nessie later with what to wear and what time.

I went home and fell asleep. It was hard to stay asleep ,I was that excited to see Ness. I was so tired from my day. I was so excited to see where things lead to. Someday I will marry Nessie and we will have the most beautiful children, I couldn't wait. First things first a date. Yes she is my true love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov**

Tonight was the big night. It had been a few months since, Jake asked Ness. He had been so busy with tracking that's it made her worry he wouldn't keep his promise.

Yesterday He came by with flowers and candy. There was a note to her also. It read, " _Nessie_ _i'm sorry it's been so long since we talked I promise that everything will be okay. Tomorrow I'd like to take you out. I love you and can't wait to spent all night with you. All my love Jacob your favorite werewolf._ She smiled from ear to ear and ran right into her daddy's arms. It was so cute. Her and Edward were so close.

He had promised not to kill Jacob if they kissed but I know it hurt him inside. Not that he hated Jake,it was just that his daughter was dating. I know I felt that same way, Nessie was our everything and we want to keep her little as long as possible,but against my better judgement, I knew it was time to let her grow up. I also knew that Jake would keep her was my best friend and I did still loved him as my little brother, he isn't so little.

When Nessie was first born I didn't know if that's what I wanted for her, but now I can see it in her eyes. She's the way I was when I liked her father, but instead of a vampire or a human my daughter picked my shapeshifting best friend.

Just hoped that she would be my baby for a bit longer before they made their relationship official. They had time, no need to rush things. But knowing my daughter; she was more like me then I like to admit. Forever with the one you loved always seemed to be promising. We just had to wait to see.

 **Renesmee Pov**

Man, my dad really wants Jake to never to like me. It's not his choice though, it's mine. I decide on who I want to be with not him. Jake is funny, Sexy, cool. He's my best friend. I know him in and out and he knows me the same way. So what if he's a wolf. I mean mom hung out with him even after dad said not to. So what could be wrong with me falling in love with him and him falling in love with me.

Tonight was my date. It was going to be the best night of my life.

MY parents had agreed that I could go only after dad and Jake had talked.

This was my first date EVER so I was super nervous.

Jake and I walked to the I got in the rabbit I waved one last time at my family. They watched me till I was out of sight.

"So where you taking me tonight Jake?" I asked

He never told me anything bout tonight.

"You'll see when we get there. I'm not giving anything away Ness." he answered looking at me.

We were headed toward First Beach. Jake used to take me there a lot. A few weeks ago he stopped. When I asked him why he never gave me a straight answer so I stopped asking to go. This confused me though.

" Jake why are we going to first beach? You never wanted to take me when I asked me. But now? What's going on?"

"We have to make a stop first. I promise it won't take that long and I thought you liked when I brought you here. You said it felt like you were home every time I brought you here."

I couldn't be mad I did love coming here.

"I was just curious Jake. It's just been a long time. It's not everyday that you take me to meetings. I can't wait to see the boys. Seth is the only one who comes by a lot and I haven't seen Sam in years."

He smiled, he knew it would make me happy. We pulled up to the coast then, he got out howled then came and let me out holding my hand as we walk to the beach. Seth was the first to meet us.

"Nessie, Jake; hey."Seth yelled cheerfully.

"Hey Seth!" I replied

Jake let go of my hand so I could hug him. Quil was the next one out and he scooped me up and swung me around. Jake gave him a look and he put me down. Sam was the last to come out of the woods. I figured they had planned this cause as he came toward me he had something in his hand. Beside me Jake smiled and took my hand leading me forward. All the guys followed us. Sam was smiling too as I came closer.

"Nessie," he said

"At first I thought you were a threat to me and the pack. I also thought that you would be the death of our families and yes I wanted to kill you. You grew in our hearts. Now I am here to say that I am truly happy for the two of you. You complete Jake and make him happy. Now if you'll follow me I wanted to show you and Jake something. Sorry Jake nothing important to talk about on the wolf side of things." Sam said

He looked at Jake and then back at me.

"Oh before I forget Emily got you something, here." He handed me a small rope crafted box. I picked up this beautiful looking rope necklace.

"Oh it's so pretty," I turned around and Jake put it on me then grabbed my hand as we came up to Sam and Emily's house.

Emily, Leah, Mom, Dad, Cullens, Grandpa Charlie, it was everyone. Dad smiled as I'm sure he read was on Jacob and my mind.

"Come sit you two, there are a few things we wanted to do for you on this night. Sam knew how to get you two here so we just followed."

Oh god Dad had to ruin the perfect night early, that actually made me very mad. I mean come on he promised no funny business. He better be happy that Jacob is keeping me calm. As we made our way inside I clenched onto Jake. I sat down though anyways, Jake next to me.

One by one they got up to talk. It was like we were going to get married. It really had me seemed happy though. The speech that got me was my father's. I had never heard him talk like that to me about jacob or to Jacob period. That a lost had me in tears. I held it back though.

"That was for you love, you are most important me and if you want Jake then I will stand by you and love your choice with you. If he hurts you however i might not be so kind," my dad said eyeing up Jake .

"Oh how I loved my father when he was nice, I can't wait to see where this night less us.

"Okay time to go Baby". Jacob and I walked away and headed back toward the rabbit. I turned around before I got in, and the fire was almost gone. Barely burning. I smiled. Tonight was I night that I would never forget.

"Nessie, come on it's time to go." I smiled. The night was not over for us. I love you dad. See you later. He didn't reply but I knew he heard me. I got in and we were off to the next stop on date.

"Where are we going now Jake."

He smiled but said nothing. We stopped in front of my grandpa Charlie's house.

"Your mother's waiting on you go I'll meet up with you in a minute."

" My mother? Why was this date not turning into a date. Does Jake not want to be alone? I was becoming sad. I got out and Jake parked on the side of the house but didn't get out. I had to have been into trouble. " _You are not in trouble."_ Dad had said through my mind.

"Dear come its story time."Story time? I walked slowly up to the door nervous to know this was all about. Tonight was really turning into family night. I kinda knew it would but I hoped not. As I reached the door jake took my hand and mom opened the door.

Bella's pov:

She looked like she was going to kill us. I know we should let them be alone but I need her to understand my love for her father and his for me. And jakes for her.

"Come in." they were quiet and Renesemee's face had my heart sad but these things we need to say need to be said.

"Sit down." I smiled at her as I watched her clench to jake.

I stood, walked to Edward and began.

"First I want to say that this last stop with us. We let you night continue. We just wanted to show you where things first got started."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling.

"Your grandmother René wanted to go on the road with grandpa Phil so I told her id move her to forks to be with my dad. At first being here wasn't much fun. Your dad made me angry a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov continued**  
Anyway, when I first got her jake and his dad gave me truck." Edward's smile grew and Jake's smile started. "totally my style, and I left to go to school where I meet my friends and the "cullens."

I had to laugh at the thought of my first day at school.

"My friend Jessica was telling me About your dad and his family. It was funny, like she wanted your dad to like her. Your dad and his family walked in and I was love with your dad from day one. It took him some time to love me."

Renesmee shot her dad a look. Jake laughed.

"Don't worry dear I did love her too. She intrigued me. But her human scent made me mad. I could have killed her." I remembered that and my face dropped a little. All that time it was because of me.

"mom, Mom, MOM." I was so focused on the past I didn't hear my baby girl yelling for me.

"Isabella Cullen." I jumped. He never used my full name. I came back.

"You okay mommy." she came over to me.

I scooped her up and smiled. "Yes I am hunny" I kissed her head and put her back down, she ran right to Jacob.

"Things have been tough for us that is true follow me." I took them up to my old bedroom which Charlie had made in a playroom for renesmee. He loved her like his own child. Every time she would go over there he got more worried. Time was flying by us. He would make this room into a baby room as Edward told me that sue, Seth and Leah's mother, was having a baby. My dad didn't know how to tell me. I was happy he had found someone to lean on.

I turned to face my daughter to continue my story. "When I first moved here dad had this room made up for me. There was a computer there and right was my bed. One day after a car accident I dreamed of your father. I was first I truly knew I needed to know what he was. I wanted to learn all about him. And no ness I didn't know what he was till Jacob gave me the idea.

" Edward play growled at Jacob. "thanks by the way. I'm stuck with her now." They both laughed. I growled at both of them playfully and continued. "I really overlooked Jacob for awhile and I am truly sorry for the way I treated him in the beginning, but your dad was all I could worry about. And dad only admitted his feelings for me after our trip to our meadow. That was the first time he tried kissing me. It was the most perfect moment. That was time I ever rode on his back also." Edward laughed out loud on that, and caught my attention.

"Yes and you got sick so you had you sit then I tried kissing you and you attacked me. I had to pull you off me" I smiled going back to the day I had spent in the meadow him hold me

"Yes I'm a lamb you were the loin." Rensemee getting madder grossed out by us said, "as much as I like hearing about you guys and how you met can we move on please. I'm ready to get our date officially started." We all laughed. "We are almost done baby girl." I said.

"We have one more place to take you but you have to get on Jacob's back. We were all outside in a flash. Jacob was a big russet wolf and Nessie climbed on his back. We took off in flash Jacob running on our tails.

 **JACOBS POV**

Why are we heading to my house? Dad isn't home and he won't be home until later. I was confused but Bella did spend a lot of time here when the blo- I mean Edward was gone. "Jacob as much as I do not like you; both my girls have loved you. So it's only fitting to take you to the place Bellas peace came from when I was away. I know I have thanked you before but thank you. You kept Bella and ness safe. I owe you for that.

" Like I have told you Eddy I didn't do it for you. I did it for them. Edward always would be just a bloodsucker to me but today I saw a genuine smile out of him. It was nice.I hoped one day me and him could be on somewhat good terms. That though was a shot in the dark. I was happy today.

 **Bella's Pov**

I turned to see Edward give Jacob my favorite crooked smile. I smiled too.

It been awhile since they both really had a time of kinda friendship. I love them both in different ways. Now it was my time to show my love Jacob, I was nervous but I knew that understanding all this could help all of us move forward, and both Jacob and Renesmee could see I am here for them if they need me. I stopped just before we got into view of the house remembering the day I saw him transform himself to save me from Paul. I would dream about Jacob being a big wolf but seeing is form in person was a shock.

Over time I got used to it and now it does bother me. I came back to the present and began running again. I stopped at the big field and turned to my family again.

"This field was the first time I ever got to see Jacob turn. Paul was after me and I just found out that Jacob was a werewolf. I wasn't ready for all that. In Fact I was scared. After meeting your father really nothing shocked me though.

"You did look like you were scared. So don't act like you weren't."

"Well I had to admit I was a bit scared of paul but Jake was like a little puppy dog." Edward laughed.

They looked at him but I knew he would never say anything if he valued his life.

"Not at you, Jake. Just Paul and the rest of them. The first time I saw Sam I definitely jumped." I smiled.

"Jake, you were just like a little puppy dog. But you took care of me when I needed help.

" He growled playfully. We all laughed, we moved to the garage and Jake ran to change then came back as a man. "

"This is where Jake and I hang most of the time."

Looking at Nessie I said, "you father left me to protect me. He didn't want me to get killed by being involved in his world. After your father left me I loved to do dangerous things just to hear him." Ness looked at her father again. There are things she really does need to know but most everything else she don't.

"Don't worry Honey Jacob, was there for me. Your dad did find his way home. Anyway I brought motorcycles to Jacob for us to fix up and ride. He was down for it at first, till we were riding it and I almost fell like five times. But I kept going and fell. I hit my head really hard. I was bleeding." Edward was eyeing me hard. I thought I was going to have to fight him off. But he held back. " Jacob saved my ings got better after that. I saved your father from killing himself and we came home. After your father got back I wasn't seeing Jake at first. Your dad was worried. But in the end it was best for everyone if I spent time with Jake. he was and still is my best friend. I love him as brother. I was always be grateful for the time I spent with him."

He truly was a great friend. Jake and I hugged. I had venom in my eyes. I then stepped back next to Edward and smiled. There was no way I was losing my personal sun now.

 **Edward's Pov .**

Knowing all this makes me mad, but not at Bella, really just at myself. I left her to save her and really didn't do much but hurt her. I know this is going to help but I'll have to let Bella know later how sorry I am. Tonight is really about my baby. I know Jacob will be good to her, but it's hard to let my angel go. Tonight is she will learn what it means to love. I will have my say after the date of course. The rest of our family will want to have a say as well. After Bella's speech in the garage we headed into the house. The living room was quite small but I felt like this was the best place to say our final words. Bella began.

"I have spent many day in this living room. And had many memories here. After your father came back he forbid me to see Jacob but I did anyway. And one night while I was in Jacob's care he tried kissing me." She looked at ness.

"Don't worry honey I promise it was nothing and it was way before you." She always cared about our daughter's feelings. She never wanted to hurt her.

"I punched him and broke my hand on his jaw. What he wasn't expecting was that I would call your dad." Renesmee just glared at her mom on that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Pov continued**

"Of course your dad was livid, he came right over. He was going to kill Jacob."

She looked at me hard and mad this time. Not breaking her stare until Bella continued.

"Charlie had to stop them before anything bad happened." Yea and she was lying she wanted me to. I smiled.

"I will be very happy to invite him into our little family someday. We have had some good and bad times but through it all he has remained my truest and dearest friend." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

I knew it was true but tonight she finally let Jacob be just that Jacob. It was sad but also good because now she could move forward. I know tonight was hard on her even through her smiles I could see how her past affected her. I walked up to stand beside her and she held onto me tight. Oh how I truly loved my wife. She was the greatest creature ever.

 **Jacob's pov**

Walking through the past with Bella and Edward was sad, not because I know it's over between her and me but because of the things that were said and done on my part that affected the way Bella is now. Tonight I got a glimpse in her head. I mean I love Nessie but if I would have backed off Bella she might still be human. I won't say in love with me because I think it is better this way. As friends. Edward don't say anything please I was just thinking. I love Nessie more than you could ever know. I would never want to be without her. I knew if he was near he would hear. I know she's happy with him but I forced a lot of that to happen. Saving her life was the best I really ever did for her. Now I have to move on. I have the best person to do that with. My Ness, now it's time to go.

This date will be the best one. Every time I was with her I was complete. I am truly looking forward to dating her. I am glad I get to make it special for her. She is so special to me. It's all about her tonight. I would show her everything see she would ever expect.

"Come on Nessie, it's time to go. It's officially time for you and I to be alone." Her face got red and she ran to her parents and hugged them tight. I smiled.

One day we would all be family. Even if her parents didn't really want it to happen, I know they know, I'm what's best for her. I can protect her. i can be whatever she would need at time. I loved her with everything.

"Let's go. I'm ready."

 **Nessies pov**

I never like seeing my parents that into their past. One, it always causes mom some sadness. She has been through alot and I hate having her relive it just for me. Two, I also don't like hearing about mom and Jake's past even if she doesn't love him like I do. I have to admit it does hurt me a little knowing Jake was in love with her first. I mean I know he loves me more.

Just hurts because she is my mom. I can let it go though. I smiled and hugged my parents when it ended because I love them very much. Despite all everything, they are laying off Jake for once.  
I grabbed jakes hand and we left. We were on the road again. Jake held my hand as he drove.

"I love you Nessie."

"Oh how that melted my heart."

"I love you too Jake." He smiled.

"So, where are we going to finish the night out? We aren't meeting up my family again are we?" I did not want to spend all night with them. They would have a very upset wo- I mean girl on their hands. He laughed.

"No, we aren't meeting up with your family anymore. I was going to take you dinner, but I decided on a picnic on the beach would be perfect." He smiled his big wolf grin that I loved. I really loved everything about him really. We got to the beach and walked for a few minutes. Talking and enjoying each other's company. Then we ate. He picked up some pizza. I liked human food. I preferred blood though. After we ate we went walking again.

" I love you Jacob." I smiled. "

"I love you too NESSIE." He smiled back .

" I am so happy you chose me." I beamed taking his hand and kissing it.

"Me too, you are the best." He mumbled

A few minutes later jake was getting worried always looking at his watch.

" I better get you home now. Your parents will be coming to look for you soon. I'm sorry love. Come on let's get you home." Jake said

Then he took me home after that. I got out and said my goodbyes.

"See you later Jake." I kissed his cheek and got out and walked to the door.

"later kiddo. I love you too."

Then like that he was gone. I loved being with jake. I wanted him to stay the night like he used to do. I loved when he cuddles with me. Mom and dad might have a fit though. They never really wanted him to over much now that I was growing. They were so mean when it came to that.

I got out of the rabbit and walked up to the door. Dad opened it and asked jake to come in too. I went up to dressed for night and jake was in the living room with my dad and mom. They were talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I got into bed.

I figured if they were talking I give them some time alone with him. I fell asleep. That night I dreamed of being in the meadow that mom and dad go to. Mom said it was her happy place. Only in my dream it was mine and Jake's. I was laying on the ground and jake was looking down at me. I loved staring at him. We were just enjoying being in each other's company. I was definitely happy after that dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessie's pov:**

It had been months since I last saw Jake. Our first date was so amazing, And when he came to visit he always stayed for a while longer than the next. I loved him being around all time. Today I am going to see him. I'm going to drive right to down to his house in LA PUsh. I wanted to be around him all the time now. Since he had to meet with the pack I would go to him. My heart was racing as I pulled up to Sam's house. Sam and Jake were outside talking.

I rolled the passenger side window down and yelled, "Hey Jake. I thought I'd come and hang with the pack today is that Okay?" He looked at me then.

"Of course babe. Emily is in the kitchen we'll be be here soon. Go on in."

I got out my viper and went inside. Emily and I talked for a couple of hours while the pack had their meeting. After Jake came in we discussed our next date. He still didn't look like he heard me. We decided to go on a picnic. Well movies then a picnic.

By the time night fell we had everything planned. Sam promised that the pack wouldn't bother us. It wasn't the wolves I was worried about really. I mean sure dad did good but he was there for most of my first date. This one would be alone from start to finish. I didn't want to get my dad mad or piss him off but me and Jake needed our time.

When I got back to the compound dad had said my family wanted to talk. So we all went to the living room. I was sure this was going to be a long night.

 **Edward's Pov:**

My family and I were waiting on Nessie to get back. We all wanted to share our past with her. Our past history was important to who we all were. Alice had decorated every room and we all got dressed up for the occasion. I went to greet her at the door and guided her into the living room.

Everything is okay. We just wanted to talk to you.

"Come sit by me." She did as she was told. She never wanted to make me mad. My temper was way worse than Jake's.

Dad began. "We feel like you are old enough to hear our stories." She was a bit confused by all this but she will understand soon enough. "Now that you are dating and moving on to that next stage we would like you to see firsthand how love is what really brought our family together. And what made you."

She snuggled in next to my side as Carlisle began again. "You of course know that I was first to be created as I am 'the father' I guess you could say. A few years into that I went and stayed in Volturi. Aro Marcus and Caius were like family I learned a lot about myself and the laws that we need to uphold. I never wanted to be like them I didn't like drinking human blood. So I became a doctor so I could take care of people and started drinking animal blood a little after that." He looked in my way he was unsure if he should talk about mine or esme's story. I nodded.

She had to hear all the stories, it was time that she learned a bit more about all of us. Both of our stories were ones that I knew she might understand more. Though I was sure she would get scared so I would hoped he would keep the very scary parts. We would tell her later but only if she asked about it.

"In 1918 your father's real mother Elizabeth Mason was dying. The flu back then killed just about everyone who got it. Doctors could only do so much with what they were given. Anyways his mother had an idea of what I was and asked if I would take care of her son. She didn't want her son to suffer the way she had. He also was dying. I promised her that I would do everything in my power to save him. So I took him to the morgue and changed him. I changed him for his mother. I also changed him to have a companion in this life. He was like a new best friend. He was 18. A few month later Esme had jumped off a cliff. Edward and I had to carry her way. After I changed her she later became my wife. We have been in love ever since. Rosalie had been rapped and left for dead when we found her. She was covered in a lot of blood. I felt a sadness for the way she was treated. I had really changed her for you father, but he didn't like her in that way. As you know she loves the way she looks. You father thought she was vain. They hated each other quite a lot in the beginning." She would never have fit me. I was waiting on Bella anyways.

Nessie had climbed on lap and snuggled up on my chest. I loved it when she did that.  
It was almost my turn so I got ready to get up. I handed her off to Bella.

"Rose found Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear. She wanted him the moment she saw him. They have been attached ever since. Alice and Jasper found us. We didn't know much of their past. We just knew that they wanted to live by our lifestyle. So they completed our coven. It wasn't for centuries that you father met your mom."

I stood to take my father's spot. "Yes for many years I was alone. I hated living this life. I had wished that I didn't even exist. If I hadn't met your mother I would be the way I am now. I would be a lot meaner and unhappy. At first I hated her. I wanted to kill her so many times. She got to me though. I fell in love with her the moment I watched her sleep and she said my name in her sleep. "

"She even begged me to stay with her. I didn't want her to live in this life with me but she insisted that was something you wanted more than anything. To be by my side forever. So I said the only way I was going to change her was if she married me first. She said the only way she was going to marry me if she could have a real honeymoon. One where we could be together in bed. I gave in and agreed. After a few weeks we were still on our honeymoon when we found out about you. Of course your mother wanted you because she thought you'd be a boy. I little me. The moment I heard you I knew i'd love you forever. A month or two after that you made your appearance. You changed everyone's life. Even Jacob played a part of our lives."

Her eyes were getting sleepy. I knew she'd be asleep before I could finish anything. I'd have to tell Jacob to fill in where I left off. "go to bed we will finish this another time."

"Jacob will be here in the morning and I know that you would like to get a good night's rest before you see him. We love you so very much."I said

Bella carried her to my old room and laid her on my old couch. She was so peaceful and I kissed the top of her head. She was growing up so fast.

 **Renesmee's pov:**

There were a lot of things I had learned about my family tonight. All my family were everything to me and tonight had put a lot of things in perspective for me. Someday I really hope that Jake and I could a family. I want a large one, I loved him more than my mom loved dad. Or at least I thought so. I fell asleep thinking about it all. The wedding and all the detail of the tuxes and dresses and the cake. Then I dreamed about what our children might look like. Their hair like Jake's. Their face like mine. I wanted to have what my parents have.

Then it transformed into what our house might look like. I wanted to have a big and spacious house. In the morning I would have to talk to my mom bought a few things. I would have to tell her that I didn't want dad knowing anything till I am ready to share it.

 **The next morning...**

I woke pretty early went to the kitchen. I found a note on the door of the fridge. Alice thought it best if you talk to Jacob alone. We will be later on tonight so we can talk then. Oh yea Alice told me you wanted to talk to me too. We love you so much, mom.

Jacob did show up a bit later. I didn't care if he showed up later or not, I will still love him.

"Hey Ness your dad thought it would best if I told you bout mine and your mom's story a bit more, how me and the pack helped out -I have a few things I would like to talk to you about. So I feel like it's time to let you know everything." He said taking my hand

We sat down at the table, he cleared his throat before he start

We sat down at the table, he cleared his throat before he started.

"Bella and I had known each other a while before she moved to stay with Charlie. She had visited summers when we were little. So when she came to live with Charlie. I was excited to have my oldest friend here. We never really spent any time together because your father consumed her time. When Edward left her for a few months she starting out with me in LA Push. We got closer but then your dad was going to kill himself so your mom went after him. I tried to stop her, I wanted her to stay here with me. I begged her but she just kept saying she had to go. I couldn't say no. When they returned your dad didn't want me around your mom because he was worried I would hurt her being that I was a new werewolf. I couldn't hurt Bella I loved her, I want you to know that I love you more. In more ways than one. There was a couple times that me and the pack had to step in to help save her. Your dad I think was jealous. It didn't help I tried to kiss your mom a couple times. When you were born my love shifted. You became the only one I could ever spend my life with. You are everything to me. If you hadn't came into my life I wouldn't be the same person I am now,  
You make me better."

I couldn't even speak, I just grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. I didn't stop kissing him, I didn't really care if dad caught us. I just wanted him more than ever.

Jacob let go of me then to cool down. I loved making him hot and bothered. I wasn't going to let him cool off to long. When I was sure we wouldn't be caught in the act, we melted into each other. The rest of night was really a blur. It was the most fun I had ever had.

We had planned on going on a date later this week. I was hoping it would be a date were he asked to marry me. But for now I was ready for sleep. I was so in love with him. I was trying out my plan to see if it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's pov:**

As soon as we all got back I thought it would be best to tell Nessie the rest of our history. Alice took less time than anyone else. She didn't like to relive what she had gone through. Seeing that Nessie got really emotional at her Jasper's story there was no reason to prolong it.

Renesmee loved the love story between my brother and sister. She told them she hoped she and Jake could have something as profound.

When Jasper finished she was holding on to Jacob so tight. She ran to her uncle after settling down. Hugging him tightly promising to always be a friend to talk to if he needed.

After the history was done, she ate dinner and Jake left to go back to his house . Nessie wanted to take a short nap, and who can blame her it must have been tiring taking in all that information.

 **Renesmee's pov:**

After hearing what all my family went through was tough. Alice and jasper the most. But I guess it worked out for everyone in the end. I truly wanted to have a love like all my family had, I wanted Jake.

After my nap I went to get some dinner. I was also going to call Jake. I wanted him to come over so we could talk bout the things I was told. I needed comfort.

Tonight was the night. I was finally tell Jacob what I wanted. I wanted to be his wife and the mother of his children. I was going to make my point clear.

I finally told my dad that I wanted to be with Jacob and get married and have his babies. I told them all about the dreams I had been having.

I was ready for the next step in our relationship. He said he would back off Jake as long he didn't hurt me. If I cried dad thought Jake did something. I had to be careful and not think about Jake that much at all. Aunt Alice even bought me a brand new dress. My mom and her help me get dressed.

" Thank you mom for helping I thought you and dad wouldn't let me go after all I told you earlier." I smiled.

"Dear we you and trust you. We know that you wouldn't do anything to upset us."

When Jacob got there I about tackled him to the ground. I was so excited. I want for the rest of my life to start now.

Dad also promised not to follow us. Although I know a small part of him wanted to. I just about ran right out the door. I wanted this date to start already. There was no going back after this. I got into the rabbit and we sped off. We ended up at La Push Beach. It seemed like a great place. I mean if I got him mad out in the open all the packs would show up. It was also a great place cause that's were we always went. I loved it there. We walked around for a few. We really didn't talk much. I think he was as nervous as I was.

I pulled him into the woods so we could talk better. I was hoping that we wouldn't get a word out.

"Jake, I -". How was I going to get my point across? I didn't know how to be sexy. I didn't even know how to kiss either. I mean I had seen mom and dad kiss before, but that wasn't the same as doing things for yourself.

Before I could get anything more out he was kissing me, It was amazing. I was in heaven, well not heaven really. You catch what I'm saying though. His body sang to me. I was ready for anything if I could be like this with him forever. I kissed him more passionately. He pulled away after a few more kisses. _I felt so bad. Was I not a good kisser? Did I bite him and not know it?_

"I'm sorry Jake". I smiled at him

"Nothing to be sorry for hun. I just need a minute to cool myself down." He whispered as he took my hand. I had got him hot and bothered again.

I had him wanting me in a way I wanted to be wanted. This time I really didn't want him to cool down. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I was going to drive my point home. Jake pulled away once more.

"Are you sure this is what you want. I love you and would never do anything you didn't want me to do. You are my life. Anytime you want to stop you just say the word and I will".

"Jake I'm fine. I know it going to hurt the first time but I really want you. I want everything about you. Please lets try. If I hate it then we won't do it again."

He gave up. We melted into each other. I was in my happy place. After we were done I fell asleep. I had very vivid dreams about all that we did. Jakes body was all over my mind. When I woke Jacob was on the phone to my father.

"Ness? No. she is about to leave now. Why? Ohh. Will do bro. later". He looked at me with a smile.

"Looks like you going to stay with me tonight. Your parents need a little alone time tonight".

He was so happy. We went back to his house. His dad had left him a note. It looked like him and grandpa Charlie was going to fishing in the morning so he stay at grandpas house. It looked like we would be alone here all night.

We watched a few movies. I got a bit sleepy so Jake carried me into his room so we could lay down. Having him close to me only made my wants come back. I turned to face him. He was longing for me too. I knew that we were going to be loving each other a lot. I wanted to get it right.

He pulled me in for a kiss and melted into each other again. I fell asleep knowing I had got what I wanted. I went straight home after that and prayed my father would never find out about what we did that night. If he did I would have been in so much trouble. He would totally kill Jacob too. In my father's eyes Jacob was just a dog, no good. Him and my mother didn't even want him to date me.

I didn't say hi or nothing I just went right to sleep. Or at least faked sleep when my parents came in to check on me. I wasn't in the mood for a talk. I was flying high. Things were definitely going my way. I would have Jacob and my family. I would be whole. Next step is to beg him to marry me so we could start a family. I wanted that more than anything.

I would have to talk to Alice about my dress in the morning and to my grandma about the type of house I wanted built for me and Jacob and talk to mom about what it was like to kiss daddy for the first time, when I wasn't sure dad would kill Jacob ask dad if having a baby would kill me or try to. I wanted to do a lot of research before the wedding and wedding night. I would have everything in its place.

When I finally did sleep I didn't want to wake up. I slept for like 2 days. When I did wake up I got sick over and over. Mom was worried so she had my dad carry me to the compound.

I vomited like a bunch there too. Mom thought my dad should go hunting so he wouldn't hurt me or anything that came in his path. So they decided a family hunting trip would be best. Alice and grandpa stayed behind to run a few tests on me. I think they thought I was pregnant. I know I was starting to think that. If that was the truth then everything would change. No matter what I wanted the baby. And I will fight for what I want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's pov:**

Things were definitely looking up for this old wolf, I had Nessie - check by Carlisle. My family gave me the day off. Check. Then there was the fact that Edward hat no idea what we did that night. Yes! I was so happy about that. I could live to see another day. My phone rang. It was Alive.

"Don't you talk. listen. Get over here right now. What have you done?" She asked angrily.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"You're lucky Edward is gone hunting right now." SHe replied

" Crap Crap Crap." I whined.

I ran fast. I didn't stop even when seth started following me. Or when Leah joined in.

When I got there Nessie, Alice, and the doc were the only ones there. Alice met me at the door.

"You're not in trouble Jacob. Just get in here." She shut the door. We think that she is pregnant. Carlisle and I are checking her out now." Bella said.

"Oh god. But how is that possible. She is part vamp shouldn't that kill out the human side. Edward is going to kill me. I'm going to die." I whimpered as I looked at Nessie.

Alice laughed.

"He's not going to kill you but he might try. When we tell him you might want to be gone. For now go in and be with her. She needs you right now." She whispered.

All I wanted was to be by her side. When I walked in, he had her hooked up to monitors. She was sleeping.

"How is she?" I sat next to her.

"Well she started puking last night and Bella was worried. We haven't told Edward anything because I wasn't even sure she could puke so this is all new. He figures it has to do with you. He wants to rip off your head. There is a lot of unknown with all this. I want to do some research on this whole thing." Carlisle answered.

"Wow, A dad I didn't know if I was ready for that. I would try for her though. I wanted to be the best to show her she made the right choice. " I responded taking her hand.

When she get up we will hook her up to an ultrasound and see what is going on. If she is like Bella we won't be able to see the child/children. But if we can I will take measurements and guess when she is due. I promise to keep a good eye on her and do my best to not let anything to happen to her.

"Did you just say children like she could have more than one kid in there?"

"Yes, there is a chance that Renesmee could be pregnant with one or more just depends."He answered as he was taking test

" That was a scary thought I sure didn't want two of me. But then again it wasn't just me in them ness was there too.

"Jacob are you okay? You look like you could pass out. Do you want to rest for a bit? We can always take later when Nessie gets up."

" I really didn't want to leave nessie's side. "I'm good I really just want to stay right here. I want to be here when she gets up". Carlisle just nodded and did a few more things before he left.

Ness woke up when the door shut. I think that she was awake the whole time. "Oh Jake I'm so happy you're here. I'm pregnant. We are going to be parents jake."

She was so happy about the possibility of having a baby or babies.

"Yup Hun. Great parents too. I'm so happy too."

I had to admit I was quite scared she would be like her mom.

"You will be a good mom. I know that anyways,and you will be a great dad. I know because of how great you were to me." She would make me the good guy in this.

"You were easy to love though." She smiled.  
"That I true. I still think you'll be a good dad. and don't worry bout my dad. I will take care of him. " Alice came in then.

"It would not be wise for you to be here when Edward returns. I know you wouldn't want to hurt Nessie if Edward and you got into it." Alice warning me.

I kissed ness on the head and turned to leave.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too. I'll see you when I can."

As I ran into the forest I heard Edward approaching. I ran faster to get away. Seth met me at house.

" So what did you do know?" How did he know?

I didn't do anything.

"Nothing, Nessie is just going to have a baby - Maybe more than one.I don't know much. Edward was on his way home so I had to jet. I will let you guys know more if I learn anything. "

"Bella and Edward stopped by here on the way back to the compound. They wondered if you were home or at the compound. They wanted to talk to you. By the way, congrats man."

"Thanks man, but I about I will ever be allowed over there. Edward will try his best to keep me away."

" You know Bella and Nessie wouldn't allow that. Everything will be fine." He reassured me.

My phone rang it was Edward's number. I answered.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you. I am mad at you, but the damage is done. I will lose my daughter if I don't let you come back. I promise that everything will be fine. Renesmee and the babies are all that matter. As a father you need to be a part of this whole experience."

Before I could even respond he had hung up on me. Wow he isn't going to kill me and more than one- my God; now what?

"See you Seth. That was Edward. I can go back to the compound now. I'll tell you how everything goes later."

I ran as fast as I could go all the way to the compound. Edward left as soon as made my way to the room where they were keeping Nessie.

I knew it must have been hard on him. Bella stayed, I think she was more on our side. Well more on the fact that Edward wasn't happy about Nessie and at least I wanted the baby. Not that he didn't end up loving her. I knew it was a mess for everyone involved. Ness smiled when she saw me. It was a half-smile though.

"Jake", she said

"I'm so happy you came back. I was worried you would never come back, or atleast that my dad would keep you away from us. I love you so much and this is truly a blessing. My father will just have to get over it. He will be happy about it soon I just know it. Anyway I decided this not him. I am going to stand up to him like mom did for me."

"Ness honey, I have been against your father and I know what he is like. You really don't want to do that. As far as the baby, I do think that having a baby or babies is a lot of work. It almost killed your mom. Yes she was human but still it didn't work for her. What if your like her? I love you and will stand by you no matter what. Just think bout it baby. I would be nothing without you. If the babies killed you I wouldn't know how I would feel."

I was starting to finally see how mad Edward was toward bella. I was more worried about her because I didn't want to lose my best friend.

"Jake, I know that there is a chance I will be like mother. But what if I'm not. What if I have a normal pregnancy. I can do this I promise. I wouldn't do this if I knew I was going to die and leave you Jake." Oh she had so much faith I was scared.

I wanted to be mad but it wouldn't have done me any good. This was Bella made over. Carlisle came in then.

"Oh hello Jacob, Glad you could join us. While you were gone we did an ultrasound. We found out that that there are two sacs but she can't see the babies. It appears that her pregnancy is quite like her mothers. They seem to be growing faster than Nessie did. I would say we have only two months before they arrive. It could be less. We will keep watching her. Overnight though I would like to leave to you. Edward will be coming back soon I would also appreciate if you two would try and get along. Renesmee needs you more than anything right now. All focus needs to be on her and the babies."

" Of course he was right but I found the best way to get along with Edward was to just stay by ness. He wouldn't say nothing to me if she or bells was in the room.

When Edward returned I decided that talking would be the best. He must have heard where I was going.

"The field might be a better place to talk. I'll meet you there when you're done here." Nessie looked worried. The same as Bella did when he called me to talk. I wasn't going to hurt him so if he tried killing me I would let him. I wouldn't hurt Ness or Bella that way.

"Don't worry babe we are just going to talk. We will be right back I swear."

I didn't think we were going to fight. I couldn't read him though. I just wanted get all this over. I hoped we could the past behind us and be there for ness. "okay here it is. I love your daughter. Yes I don't think I'm ready to be a father. No I don't like her getting pain. She is my everything, Edward. I want to marry her someday. So please for now let's put this hatred for each other behind us." He just stared at me. I was beginning to think he was going to rip my head off.

"Okay look Jacob, I'm not going to rip your head off. I am not pleased that you or she would go behind me and Bella's back like you did. She wants this baby probably more than Bella wanted her. She loves you too."

I was so thankful he was on our side at least this once. The rest of this was going to an easy ride. All I had left to do was convince the rest of them. Nessie was strong. She could live through this I just knew it. That was the only thing I knew really. I just hoped that when the babies were born I would be a father just like mine.

I hoped I was even like Edward. I mean Edward after he could hear Ness's thoughts. Soon, though, I'd have my own family and be joined with him bella whether they liked it not.


	10. Chapter 10

**month later**

 **Jacob's pov:** **  
**  
I had watched Nessie change over the last month. As she grew, she became a lot like Bella was during her pregnancy. When Ness got sick, we all knew it was time to give her blood. After a few cups ,though,she was feeling much better.

Everything seemed to be going just fine after that. Well that was up until a few weeks ago when the babies started breaking Ness's bones. They broke her ribs, one at a time too.

A few days ago they broke her pelvis. We are lucky,though, that she heals as fast as I did. Us half human creatures, laugh out loud. I knew it wasn't funny seeing her but she did heal.

"Jacob." Alice said.

"Jake are you awake." Bella spoke as though she didn't want to wake me. I knew she knew, I was awake though.

My breathing slowed a little so it looked like I was sleeping. I wanted to be sleeping. I hadn't had much sleep.

"Hello? Earth to dog." Blondie and I still hadn't really got over some of our issues. I have to admit I really liked making her mad. Something hard hit my arm then.

"Wake up dog. You are wanted."

I didn't want to get up I was finally about to sleep.

"Edward he's not getting up."

Cold hands were at my throat then. He had me up against one of the walls in no time.

"Look Jacob, my father wants to talk to you. It's seems important."

Before I could make a comment back he flew up the stairs. a moment later come a blood curling scream from the love of my life. I ran up to be by her side.

"They broke her spine." Carlisle said worried.

"WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT NOW". Nessie Yelled.

"Nooo they won't make it, You won't make it my love -Oh no. What are we going to ssie honey ,you won't make it. Edward please tell her."

She screamed again. "I will be fine just get them out dad. "

Carlisle stuck her with morphine to smooth the pain . I didn't know she was in that must of pain. But it's true she won't make it and I didn't want to lose her .

"If we are going to take them now we have to do it fast. " Edward said.

"Jacob hold on to Nessie this is going to hurt."

I did whatever they wanted me to DO to help her relax and not think about what is going to happen

"Jacob it is time."

Holding on to Ness was easier than thought it would be. She was so still. The morphine had finally taken effect. Knowing she was half breed it's works but we didn't know for how long .

"Okay Ness I'm going to cut into your skin right above your pelvic bone. Then your father will have to use his teeth to break through the skin around the babies. Once that is done my dear, we will get them out as fast as we can. The rest I will tell you once we get them out. Now take big breath in."

She did as they told her. I hated watching all the blood come out. I wish that it had been me that could go through this not her.

 **Nessie's pov:**

I really couldn't move as they began cutting me open. I wanted to scream and run away. The pain was more than I could have even imagine. I was starting to regret me decision. I love Jacob and I really wanted these children. My body was rejecting them though. As soon as I felt my father's teeth bare into the tissue around the babies I cried out. Not even morphine could stop the pain that ran through my body. I may have been a half breed but I felt pain as a human might.

The ripping and tearing sounds were more than I could handle. Jacob looked down as my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Ness baby stay with me. Please don't close your eyes. Stay with me.

" I was trying but my body was giving out on me. Over the last month it had seen so much pain. I was only hoping that the babies made it.

"Okay Ness your dad as made it through the tissue. We can work on getting the children out safely now. There might be some tugging and pulling. Just keep in mind it will all be over soon. Everything will be okay."

Jake let go of my body and grabbed my hand.I looked up at him. This was it I would be a mom very soon and I don't know how this would take but it feels like forever .

"Okay I'm ready. Let's do it." Baby a came out feet first.

They put the tiny baby on me, a girl. They cut the cord then Rose came in and took the baby to be cleaned.

"I promise you can hold her as soon as we have weighed and cleaned her."

I didn't want to give her up yet but I knew baby was on the way out.

"Okay here comes baby ." Dad was careful with the baby.

"Don't worry Nessie.

The cord is wrapped around the neck. When we get it unwrapped we hand the baby to you. I promise everything will be fine."

I knew he was right but a part of me was still on the fence. My father did as he said he would. he handed the baby to me. Baby, a boy, was bigger than his sister and had a little more hair. I kissed the top of the baby's head.

" I love you so much my little angel."

"Okay we have to take and clean him now. Rose said.

"Jacob come get your daughter for nessie."

"Okay blondie one minute." he looked down at me.

"I'm so proud of you hunny. I love you so very much." He kissed the top of my head and made his way into where they were taking care of our kids.

He returned with our little girl. He put her in my arms. I wanted to hold both my children more than anything. I didn't want to let them go. Alice pop her head in the door as carlisle was sewing me up.

"Do you guys have her name yet. There's a lot of paperwork to be done. We need a name."

I hadn't really looked at her much to have a name. I looked at Jake for some help.

 **Jake's Pov:**

I didn't know why she was looking at me for help. I didn't know what to name them.

" I don't know what to tell you babe. I have no idea what to name them. I was going to leave that up to you. After a few times looking back at the baby and then back at me, Ness decided to name our little girl Emerson Rose Black. I loved the name. She would be an original. Edward and Alice left a bit later after that. Must have been some business thing. Blondie came back with our son just then.

"Okay here's your baby boy. Oh Alice told me to get a name before I left."

Alice was getting on my nerves. Can't NESSIE and I have a minute alone.

"Ugh just name him baby so we can have a few minutes alone with the kids. I hated being mean but I wanted to hold them and spend time with them without someone always coming in. Nessie ended up naming our son Cullen Levi Black. I was pretty sure that things would never be the same. My life had changed.

We finally got some time alone with the babies. Ness was so excited. She was cuddling and loving on them like she had to get rid of them or like they would be taken from her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Jacob." I stopped right away I didn't need her mad at me.

"Nothing dear it's just you get to keep them forever. You don't have to hold them like that. I know others might want a chance to hold them too. I know I would." I smiled. She laughed.

" I guess you're right Jake. Sorry. I love you. It's just I can't even believe they are mine." I laughed.

"I love you too 'so very much. And I know what you mean but they are all ours and no one will take them from us." We laughed together.  
After a few more kisses she let me hold them. One at time. I wanted to take in their beauty. First was emerson. Emerson was so beautiful. Her black hair offset her pale tone which I have to say kinda shimmered a little and her eyes were as blue as the sky and it made me feel like I was flying and when she smiled at me my heart melted. She had me wrapped around her tiny pinky finger.

I looked down at her.

Next part if you want you can make it two chapters

I looked down at her.

"I love you more than anything. You are so pretty. Just like your mother." Nessie smiled up at me then I handed her Emerson and kissed her.

She handed our son to me next. He was bigger than his sister kinda longer too. Much more tanner too. His hair was chocolate brown. Like Bella's used to be and like my Nessie's are. Is eyes open as a looked down at him. His hair was black as night. He was so handsome. I couldn't believe that something like my children could have come from me. I was so proud. He grabbed my finger in his hand.

"Yes you are going to be strong aren't you." He smiled as if he understood me.

" I love you too my big boy." I kissed his head.

"We did good didn't we." I thought so anyway.

She laughed. "I guess we did." She yawned.

"Time for bed?" She yawned again but said she wanted to stay awake with the kids some more. After she fell asleep I called Blondie in to take the babies for rest.

"You really surprised me today dog. You really stepped when Renesmee needed you. See Blondie really being nice to me. Wow.

"Thanks Blondie that means a lot." I smiled at her for the first time in a long time.

"Geesh don't do that sappy thing with me dog. My niece deserves the best and today you were the best." I smiled.

After Blondie left I got in bed with Ness and cuddled. We were asleep in minutes. Today was a long stressful day but I was so happy and proud. Tomorrow will be the start of the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice's Pov:**

 **A month later :**

We were all trying to get in a routine, falling back into the swing of everyday life. Nessie and Jake were finally starting to just be parents. Life was good. So how, no issues with the babies.

Even though life was on the up and up I still felt the need to keep track of things. I didn't want our lives to be messy like they had been Nessie was little. My great niece and nephew deserved to grow up with no drama. Oh how I adored them so.

I was so proud of them and Nessie too. She is great with her two little one. I am surprised on how my brother is taking all of this too.

"What was that? Alice what just flickered past your thoughts?"

" Jasper, my one and only was at my side then. "Look there it is again."

"I focused so I could see things better. Then as if I was there came a picture of horror a baby laying in the woods covered in blood. Then my vision changed. A second baby covered in blood. It made no sense to me how I could see this."

I knew we had to go check it out or something might come here. My family was to important for something or someone to be coming through here killing.

"It's time we call a family meeting. I'll call Jake and have him get the pack together. Meet me in white room." I dialed as fast as could. We couldn't wait for something like this to be right on us. He answered in one ring.

"Hello. Alice." He answered sounding worried.

"Jake, look no time to talk gather the pack and meet us at the big house and tell Nessie to bring blankets. We have a problem."

He hung up and I found clothes and brought some bottles packed a backpack full. Wanted to be prepared.

Everyone was gathered when I joined. Their faces expressions on their faces got me worried and afraid of something might happen.

"As you might have already known I had a vision today. Two babies lying in blood south of the old border line. I think it best if we go check it out whatever did this I'm sure will be back for the babies. Maybe even try coming as far as here for food. Just be prepared to come against anything." I said turning to face Jake and Nessie.

We all agreed that killing whatever was out there was our best choice. For the babies, we didn't want anything to happen to them or especially to Ness.

"Rose, you stay with Emerson and Cullen. They will be safe with you. Emmett ,you and Jasper take the north Bella ,Alice and Esme take it in the west Carlisle, you and I will come in on the east. Ness you ride straight south with Jake and the pack."

Edward loved taking charge. He was quite good at it though. We all followed the instructions and meet up at a small camp about a thousand miles south of the main highway. We figured it was a new vampire considering the amount of blood drained. But the scent was not noticeable nor did it linger long. Whoever it was didn't stay long.

We cleaned the babies off and dressed them. Two little boys. Nessie and I ran back to the big house with them and let the other keep searching.

 **Bella's** **Pov:**

 **Minutes later:**

It was close to sun down before we could catch wind of a fresh scent whoever it was faster than I bullet. I almost would guess faster than Edward. Then again I hadn't seen one that fast yet. Alice was right though. As she always has been,I sighed. They were heading back to the camp. We meet up with her then.

"Who are you? What are doing here? Who sent you?" Carlisle stepped in front of us.

"My name is Taren. A guy named Aro made me. Sent me here to take claim on land and to watch out for anyone who is out to get me. He said to blend in."

" Aro hm. Right now I would love to send a message to him. "We are the Cullens. I'm Carlisle the only harm we have is you. Go back to Italy and never return. Or suffer. Tell Aro we have not done anything. We won't be any harm to him."

She ran and we went back home before she was out of sight I yelled.

"Finders keepers. The babies are under our care don't come back." We phoned Alice and told her we were on our way home."

 ** _Back at the Cullen compound_**

 **Alice's Pov:**

It was one o'clock before the rest of the family got back. I didn't have any vision of what was about to happen, and yes I was worried about everyone.

"Please be quiet the kids are down for the night." Rose hated when Cullen and Emerson were cranky and crying.

We all convened in the white room again After talking about Taren and the threat of Aro and all coming back were done. Rose had suggested that we pick names for the babies who looked to be only a few weeks old.

"First I think we should vote on who will raise them as their own. Jasper isn't sure we are able to raise children just yet. I have to agree with him. I think rose and Em should take care of them both.

" Everyone else was in agreement. I knew Rosalie would be the best mother and Emmett would make a great dad.

They named the boys Titus Leroy Cullen and Anthony James Cullen. All I have left to say is welcome to family. We all will love and take care of you. Can't wait to see you grow and play.


	12. Chapter 12

**Renesmee's pov:**

 **A year later:**

It turned out that Taren hadn't told us the whole story.

She wasn't the only eyes Aro had sent but when this went bad Taren was sent to kill off the women caring for the tiny ones.

I had no idea why Aro sent new vampires in our territory but I was sure it wasn't for a long time thing just spies really.

After all he knew what I was capable of and longed to know more about me abilities. And he wanted mom dad Alice and I to join his band of "peace keepers" if you can call them that. They thrived on the weak and took pleasure in killing. Why would anyone want that for a life.

Anyway I'm sure Aro will be curious by now about the babies his new vampire created with what dad calls "the women of the night." Sure they were afraid but when see a good looking man you just have to jump I guess. But the hybrid babies that we had found were going like humans. We aren't quite sure why. We guessed that maybe the vampire side had lessened over the pregnancy. Still we were in the dark.

Still nothing was going to distract me today. My baby wasn't feel well. He was just over one but look like a five or six your old. He was growing a lot faster these days. Emerson was growing too but not as fast. He was sick all day.

Jake had told me about this legend from before in the tribes past. He said there was a alpha who son had turned at Cullen's age. There was no threat just a premature turn. Said something in him just thought it was time to change. It only happened that once and never again. I really didn't care bout anything but changing. So I kept watch over Cullen I wanted to make sure he would be safe.

Jake and the pack were running the perimeter to make sure if he turned nothing would loose his focus. Jake had said to call him if things got to bad.

He was my love but this was my child and I was ready to do anything I could to help him. We sent Emerson to my dad and moms for the day. If he did loose control we didn't want out baby girl getting hurt.

Dad begged to help or just to stay with me but if the change was going to happen I knew Jake wasn't going to leave my side.

 **Later that night:**

Jake and I had just began our nightly routine. And I was changing my clothes for bed. When we heard a scream come from Cullen's room. We ran as fast as we could go. Another scream as we entered his room. His bones were shifting and cracking. He looked at me so pained. I wanted to hug him but I knew it was dangerous. "Everything is okay baby just breathe in and out."

I had to leave the room on the bone cracking. I called my family to tell everyone the news. Jake was headed outside with my son following behind.

 **Cullen's pov:**

Everything was all so new to me. My eyes were open but everything I saw seemed different. It hurt a lot. It felt like my whole body was going to break apart.

As I turned I remember mommy being sad and upset bout me. I would have to ask her about it later. I didn't want mommy to be sad at all.

I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I loved her and daddy and Emerson so much. I was so excited though. It felt awesome knowing that daddy and I would have something in had said it would be better if we trained in the back for now until I learned to control my self.

When we finally got outside dad turned to. He was a massive wolf. I wanted to be just like him. We played around a bit the shot off. I love running. It was exhilarating. And surprisingly I was really fast.

After our run daddy showed me how to go back to being a human again. And when he felt like mommy was safe we ran back to the house.

I felt free running in my new form. The ground felt like clouds being pillows as I raced across it. The air smelled crisp and the cool air brushing against my face was the best. I couldn't wait to show off to the rest of family.

When we got back mom had laid clothes out for us to change into.

 **Renesmee's pov:**

I heard the rustling out the window and new it was time to finally see my son.

I called to let my family know that they had returned home safe and that it would be okay if they came by. My dad didn't really want Emerson around be but mom reassured him that it was okay and he finally said okay.

Anyway they got here just as Jake and Cullen where coming from the woods. "Hi baby did you have fun?" "Yep momma it was a blast daddy showed me all kinds of fun things. But I missed you and Emmy so much." He ran right to me and hugged me so tight. He was almost as tall as I am. So beautiful. "So show us something big man."

Emmett loved taunting every one. He ran and as he jump over the log is body was gone and a wolf took his place. I was fascinated by every wolf but son was something to behold. His hair was long and shaggy and black. His fur was a deep brown color almost black. His eyes were bright next to dark fur.

I was so happy and amazed.

I can't wait to see what will be ahead for us. The future was going to be bright for Cullen and Emerson. Jake and I were along for their ride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nessie's pov:**

 **6 months later:**

Emerson and her brother Cullen where growing quickly. Even faster than I ever did.

By the time they were three month already walk and talking a bit.

I was really scared but I never let it show when they or Jacob were around. Today we are testing abilities. Dad said it would fine. That they were only going to run and play. Nothing to bad. But I know my father. And while I trusted him I knew he was fascinated while them.

We all really wanted to see what they could do. The wolf gene wouldn't show for a few years so I knew I wouldn't have to worry bout that yet. While everyone else was setting up the back at my grandma and grandpa's house; I was in the kitchen with my mom preparing food for the wolves to eat when they got here. It really just just kept my mind off the tests.

"You okay Ness. You seem a little bit side tracked. We don't have to do this today if you aren't ready. Everything will be okay I promise though." " I'm fine really mom. Just thinking about what will happen if they don't have powers or are not even vampires at all. If dad will okay with that? If I will be? And what if they change into a big massive dog? Will I be ready for that? I never thought about this before it came right here on me." She just laughed. She had probably been through this same thing with me. "Sweet heart I know this all seems like you're losing control but really all this a blessing. We didn't know what to expect with you. We really didn't know how to help you cope. Your father thinks that if we could try testing their abilities then we might find out how much of what they have. Or attempt to learn more about hybrid children. Either way baby it will help your find for many of years to come."

I knew my mother was right but I still was a mom.

I took a deep breath in and let it out sharply. " I know your right mom it's just they are my babies and I don't ever want then to go through hardships like Jake or I had to. I know that everyone will be there for them like you guys were there for me but I am a mom." There I go just spouting off. As if my mom didn't know what I was feeling. In some truth I was a different kind of hybrid. But I was starting to feel bad. And here mom being very sweet and understanding. I took another breath. "Mom you are the best person I know. I remember how hard you dad had taking care of me. I love you both so very much." My mother smiled and gave me a hug. Just then Jake came round the corner. "Mm it smells delicious in here." He picked up a hamburger and ate it as he came to stay by me. "Edward said to come get you to. It's time to start." We headed out.

 **Minutes later:**

The day was turning out to be very helpful. Emerson turned out to be very fast and strong. Cullen was fast as well but a lot stronger then his sister. They both were still young so in a couple of year they could be stronger or faster. Next test was something I was sure how either would considering both never could really tolerate blood. Human or animal. I could eat human and drink blood.

They loved baby food though. As they get older they will crave it more and more. First up was Emerson. "Hunny it's okay if you don't like it you don't have to finish it. Just try it." I wanted to make her feel better. She smiled up at my then took a sip and another and another till it was all done. I knew so was putting on for me but at least she liked it enough to hold down. I was more worried bout Cullen because he never like it from birth. "Mommy can I have more please." Dad smiled.

"Why don't me and you go get more food in the kitchen so your brother can have some to try, Emmy."

Then after we are done if your still craving it you can have more I promise." I agreed and she climbed on my fathers back and off they went. I love to seeing them. The way that my dad interacts with my children was really sweet. "Okay Cullen it is your turn." He grimaced at my and Jake. He took a sip and another. It was obvious he didn't enjoy it like his sister had but he at least gave it a try and that's all that mattered to us.

By the end of the day we knew that Emerson was more than likely a hybrid like me and Cullen more than likely was going to shapeshift but only time would really tell. In the end it didn't matter either way to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob's pov:

 **Three months later:**

Nessie and I hadn't gotten to spend much time since the babies had been born. All Nessie got was the night. And sometimes we had the kids in our bed. We both deserved a little time together.

Today I had asked Bella and Edward to watch the children; so I could spend the day with Nessie. They I knew Edward didn't want to hear the details. But I'm sure he saw something I was thinking. He always does.

"Tell Nessie have fun for us and be sure to check in with us later Jake. See you." Bella said as I left the cottage.

When I got back home I made breakfast in bed and brought it to Ness. She was still peacefully sleeping. I didn't want to wake her. I just watched her sleep. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever known and I longed to hold her. So I got into bed next to her and wrapped my arm around her and held her to me. She laid her head on my massive chest then. I hugged her tighter to me.

Today was our day. I would make it the most perfect day. I was so excited.

I drifted back to sleep in no time. And a smile drifted across my face as I began to snore.

 **Hours later:**

I woke to the sound of Nessie finishing her meal I had made. Ice cold and still she ate it. "Hey." I said as I forced myself to open my eyes. "Hey." She said after I kissed her. "Mom come pick up the kids or something? I went to their rooms to wake them and they were not there." "I took them to the cottage this morning I thought it would be nice if we could spend the day together. That is if you want to. Anyway Edward and Bella know what to do." She smiled.

They had raised such a wonderful creature. I smiled then.

She was mine forever. I kissed her again. "Yes that does sound nice. I would like very much. A full day with you. Hm. So what we going to do today. Hunting? Watching a movie? Going to the beach." I laughed.

"Whatever you want to babe. This is our day we can do whatever we want. But I leave the decision up to you. My treat." She smiled. "Okay well. Hm. I. Think. I. Want. To um. Stay. In. We haven't stayed in for the longest time. We go out all the time with the kids. How bout I can cook something for dinner and we can watch a movie or two. Cuddle up on the couch or the bed. I don't really care. I just want to be with you."Sounded good to me.

I loved watching her cook. It was very sexy. I walked over to her. Slide hand down her arm. And held her waist as she finished the sauce. I kissed the top of her head and went back to my seat as she was bringing dinner to me.

Dinner was good. I ate most of the spaghetti. As usual. "Thank you babe that was amazing."

After dinner we decided to go up to our room to watch the movie. She had picked out two chick flicks. I of course didn't want to watch them but today wasn't bout me it was about her. So I allowed it. But we never made it to the movies. We were kissing and before I knew it we had melted into each other. "Oh Jake." I loved how she said my name at times like this. She was quite amazing.

I loved everything bout her. When it was over we laid in each other's arms her head resting on my chest. I couldn't help but was the best and I was one luckiest man.

 **Nessie's pov:**

It has been the most wonderful day in my life. I loved being with Jake every minute of the day. From the perfect breakfast in bed to the flowers he must've gotten by the cottage. I cooked his favorite meal and tried to put on a show while cooking. He just stared. Waiting.

After a while he came over to see what I was doing. I smiled. He run his hand down my arm. The cessation had me going crazy. But I couldn't lose my focus.

When I controlled myself he wrapped his arms around my waist. We ate but that was all I could take. I finally just wanted to have him.

After the whole touching me in the kitchen I was lust filled. And by the look on his face he wanted me to. It was amazing. "Oh Jake." The night ended way to fast. I wanted more of him. But this was my favorite part about being with Jake. He was my soft cuddley doggy. And so warm.

And as I started to close my eyes I heard his snoring. I laughed. I had worn him out. Lol. I had to admit I was getting vey sleepy myself.

Then I thought about the kids so I texted my mom.

 ** _Hey mom. How are the kids. Dinner with Jake was fabulous. We will be by in the morning to get them. I hope they weren't to much trouble. Tell dad I love him. Good night. Love you. Nessie._**

I waited and waited but no response.

They must be putting the kids to bed. Or something I didn't want to know about.

The truth is I was totally ready for sleep that I wasn't even paying attention.

Right as my eyes close my mom responded.

 ** _Okay baby. We love you too. Love Jake too. Night. Mom. Ps your father wants to talk with you and Jake tomorrow. Nothing is the matter. Anyway he wanted me to remind you. Love you again. Can't wait to hear all about the day._**

I didn't need to respond.

I would just tell her tomorrow.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore tonight. Which is true. I was having the hardest time trying to stay away now.

I put my phone down on the night stand and I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. It was a beautiful close the the amazing day. Sorry but I had to repeat myself.

Anyway all was good and I was truly happy


	15. Chapter 15

**few weeks later:  
Jacob's pov:  
**  
I was tired of waiting for Edward and Bella to give me an answer. I was just going to do. I mean we live together, we have a family, I support them; what was there to think about. I for one was done thinking.

I wasn't sure how I would ask her though. I just knew it had to be special. I went in search of help. Alice was all to willing to help and surprisingly Edward and Bella wanted to help me too. Well she is their daughter.

I decided to take her on a scavenger hunt. One by one leading her back to our house where everyone would be there. Then I would ask her to be my wife. I knew for sure she would be surprised.

First up was the compound,Roses and lights were hung and draped over the walkway into the drive. Alice was standing with a huge smile on her face as Nessie pulled in.

She had a note in her hand. I had of course written it. She handed it to Nessie and then Ness read it. If you could have saw her face,she had no idea what was going on .

 ** _My dear sweet Renesmee. When I think about our past. This is the place where love grew. Have fun. Ps head to the beach. All my love. Jacob._**

Next I had her go to the beach. I had a bonfire set up. Seth and Quill were already down there waiting for her. Seth gave her a rose and Quil had the note. He handed it to her.

 ** _Nessie,  
Love here is where all my favorite memories of you and I are. Go stand by the bonfire keep warm. I love you. Jake. Ps. After you've warmed up a bit go to the cottage. Your parents have a surprise for you there._**

One more stop and she was all mine. I was full of jitters. In a few hours I would be engaged. Roses and lights surrounded the walkway here too. Bella and Emerson waited on her to come up. Another note and rose to end.

 ** _Nessie  
I know you getting tired of going through all this. You must be getting tired. Hang in there I promise you will be happy in the end. Now go enjoy. Ps last is at our house. See you soon. Jacob._**

After about an hour or so I texted Bella to see how far away they were. I hope it wasn't too long because I couldn't wait any longer.

The Cullen had just arrived about 30 minutes ago. Dad and the pack arrived some time after that. Now I was doing was waiting on her.

A few minutes later I had gotten a text back saying that they were on the way. Everyone got into position and before I knew it she walked in the door.

I walked over to her and pulled her in my arms. We walked over to the couch. You should have saw her face, she looked like she was about to cry .

"Nessie I love you with all my heart. My love for you grows everyday. I'm not perfect but when I'm with you I'm complete. I love everything about you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together." I got on one knee.

"Please Renesmee Carlie Cullen marry me. Make me the happiest man to ever live."

"Yes Jake of course." She smiled as she kissed me.

I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. After a couple of hours with the family I could see she was getting tired so we said our goodbyes and went to bed.

She kept looking at the ring all night. I didn't get her from stop looking at the ring . I am glad she liked the ring.

"Oh Jake is so perfect. I love you so much." She kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too babe."

I just held her close to me. We had the night together alone. The kids wanted to stay with Edward and Bella tonight. We drifted off to sleep within a few minutes the happiest day of my life!


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's Pov:**

Today was a big day Renesmee is going to get married and yes I am happy for her. I was giving my baby away. Nessie and Jake had been together awhile now but I still felt like she just leaving, my baby would be joined to the love her life forever. If I could cry I think I would have.

Edward and I are so proud of the woman she was becoming. A great mother, taking care of Jake, the whole bit. I even had to admit Jacob was doing a pretty good job of taking care of Nessie and the kids.

Alice was pretty much making all the rules for the day. She was quite bossy when it came to Making every thing perfect for the wedding and reception. Then there is the whole surprising them with the honey moon to Isle Esme. Alice really did go over board but I'm sure Jacob and Ness will like it.

Over the last week or two she had us trying dress after dress on. Which she was picking out. One for me ways a long white one that matched the one I wore for mine wedding only less lace.i liked it some what but Nessie didn't. Then there was a light pink dress that was blinged out. It reminded me off the dress Jessica had on at prom. So I didn't end up going that way either. Nessie did find i a pretty dress. It of course wasn't white like her father or I would have liked to see her in but it was egg shell. It was fitted at the with lace sleeves and lace around the neck. The back was all buttons at the top to the waist. Then the bottom was princess like and long. She had a pearl head peice to match her pearl buttons and a long vail. She looked so gorgeous. Her second dress for the reception was a short tan one that looked like the sand at First Beach. Mine ended up being a short red dress with bling around the neck and the back was out. The dress tied at the top so the tie went down my back.

All the girls got ready together. And after Alice and Rosalie put the finishing touches on our hair and make up I went to try and find my husband.

"You look ravishing my dear." Edward came up in behind me and hugged my waist.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I turned around and kissed him.

He never stopped to amaze me.

"I just stopped by to tell you guys Jake will be here in a few. Be sure to check up on him when you get the chance. Jasper was putting up lights in the yard when he said he felt the packs emotional state. Looks like our new son in law is a bit nervous." He kissed me and then he was gone with out hearing my reply.

I went downstairs to meet the pack. Time to play best friend. I still loved Jake and even if he was marrying my little Ness. He needed to know that I was here for him and her today. And that she loves him more than anything.

 **Edward's pov:**

I couldn't believe the good fortune I was having. My beautiful wife and gorgeous daughter were everything to me. I was gaining a son in law. Although he was already that.

Ugh Jacob Black my new son in law.I really never thought in a million years he would be apart of my family. After fawning after so long, and then to be turned down. But he didn't give up. While she was pregnant he was there for her. He had my Nessie. But it was true love. I could see it in both their eyes, and I was happy if Ness was happy. Over the years I have grown fonder of him. When he and Nessie had children I was pleasantly surprised by what a man he was turning into. I was truly happy that it was him that Ness was marrying and not someone who didn't care for her like I knew he did.

"Oh Ness don't you just look so gorgeous. I'm so proud to call you my daughter." She hugged me.

"Are you sure you're ready to become someone's wife? You can always put it off a few more weeks or years." I had to ask. Just to make sure she really wanted to go through with it.

"No dad I'm totally ready. I love Jake with all my heart."

Darn imprinting.

I didn't know much about it but I was hoping once upon a time that she would break his bond somehow. At first I just wanted him dead to be honest. Bella and I didn't want Renesmee's choice on who she fell in love with to already be set. We wanted her to pick and choose every life choice for herself.

"Before we run outta time I wanted to give you a gift. I brought your moms gift too." I gave her a diamond necklace that I had made for her.

Her mother gave her the hair clip she wore to our wedding. It was Bella's grandmothers. Alice came to check on us then.

"It's show time."

"Don't let me go daddy. I am feeling a bit queasy."

"Don't worry dear I won't."

"Okay let's do this." And as the song changed we began walking.

 **Jacob's pov:**

As Ness descended down the tall staircase all I could see was her. She was the most beautiful and stunning thing I'd every laid my eyes on. She was mine forever.

I smiled wide at that thought. Nothing or no one would ever keep me from her now. I kissed her cheek and shook Edward's hand as she and him both came to stand by me. He also kissed her cheek. Then went to his place next to Bella.

Our vows were short and sweet I wanted to hurry this wedding along and be close to my wife. Before long it was time to kiss and make it of


	17. Chapter 17

Renesmee's pov:

 _Why are we flying._ _I thought we had said we were going to stay close in case the kids needed us._ I hated not knowing what was going on. Jacob knew that, but I was a little mad but I didn't show him that I was mad. I slept most of the trip.

Then we got off in Rio DeGennaro.

Only to hop on a boat out on the water. I was going to yell at him for taking me so far away from my babies when Isle Esme came into view. It was a beautiful island with a lot of forest around. I had only heard about it when mom and dad reminisced.

We came closer to shore and I saw the big house. It totally reminds me of the compound.

"So pretty."

"Yeah definitely has charm but your more beautiful than anything I've ever laid my eyes on. Shall we?" He helped me out the boat.

As my feet touched he bent down to kiss me. This kiss though wasn't like the tame on at our wedding. This one was slow and growing. When we finally broke apart he picked me up and carried me to the house and then through the threshold. It was the most amazing cottage. I loved it. I'm sure this was mom's and Alice's idea. Mom had told me this place was the beginning of her life with dad and where she found out about me. Her little nugget. She loved me from the start.

"Oh Jake this is perfect. I absolutely love it here."

"Welcome to isle Esme babe. You mom thought you might like it here. She thought we could make a lot of memories here and we could love without anyone around us." I hugged him and kissed him.

He sat me on my feet and walked hand and hand to the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The most important room, our bedroom - we would be sleeping if any ,

"Hey I found a note. Come here sweetheart. Let's read it."

I half ran to be at his side.

 **Dear Ness and Jake,**

 **Welcome to paradise. Edward and I really wanted you two to have some well needed space. This place is very special to me;I hope you both enjoy it. Now I know it's your honeymoon so go and have fun. We love you both. Welcome to the family Jake.**

 **Mom and dad.**

I loved my parents more than anything.

I wish I could have thanked them for sharing this magical place with me and Jake.

We spent about a little over two weeks.

We did quite a bit of things from watching movies on the couch to walking on the beach. Swimming was my favorite although Jake had said he didn't like to get soaking wet. Me personally think he was very sexy when he's wet. At night I showed him my appreciation.

I truly loved this place. I would have to thank my mom.

On the last day of the trip I start feeling like I might be pregnant so we called dad and he bought us plane tickets home. Said he just wanted me to be back home for safety reasons and we agreed.

In less than an hour we were on the way to the airport.

"Don't worry Ness in a few hours we would be home. Nothing will happen to the baby if I can help it."

I knew Jake was right, but I was just worried and tired from getting sick. I don't want to end up like my mom when she was pregnant .

"I know Jake I just want to be with mom and grandma and rose. I just ready to be home."

"I love you ness more than anything."

I slept for most of the plane ride and before I knew it we were getting off the plane to meet mom and dad. It was about time


	18. Chapter 18

**month later:**

 **Renesmee's pov:**

I started throwing up this morning, I had Alice bring over a pregnancy test. I wanted to be sure this was it. She of course does as I asked. She even stayed to find out the results with me. Indeed the test was positive.

"First things first go see Carlisle. I will let everyone else know the test results and send your parents to the house. We can talk about a baby shower and colors for the nursery later." aunt Alice said .

" Sounds good to me. Also call Jake for me. He's running patrol with Leah and Seth." She shook her head and she was gone.

After I vomitted one more time;I ran to the compound to see my grandpa.

"Hello Nessie how can I help you today."

"Well I think I might be pregnant again." He shook his head and called for Rosalie to bring him the ultrasound machine. I hated my scans the weird jelly was cold and gross, as it turned out I was having three babies this rlisle counted them four times to be sure.

I was already almost a month along. Like last time. Carlisle said that this pregnancy was going to be like the last and that I would need to be monitored all night. I know Jake wasn't going to like that no more than I did. Anything to help my baby be safe.

Since Carlisle couldn't see the babies like last time I would have to wait to see what they were. Jake and Iwould have to start right away on baby names. Alice and I would have to talk nursery colors too. It was a good thing they build me such a big house.

After Carlisle hooked my up to an iv and added a few more monitors Jake and parents came to visit with me.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news.

"Hey hun, How are you feeling? Want me to get you some thing to drink? Eat? Want to watch tv. Edward go get her that one we were just finishing. Oh baby I'm so happy."

She came over and hugged me. I loved her to death but she's always over doing herself when I am pregnant.

"I could use something to eat. Jake will you run home and get my container off the counter please and my blanket. Oh and tell the kids we are staying here tonight. Bring back clothes for us. Tell Cullen to help."

"Anything for you babe. Just rest." We kissed I loved him so very much.

" It's okay dad you don't have to anything for me really. I would rather you and mom just sit with me." HE smiled and sat on the opposite side mom was on. "I love you dear." I hugged him.

"Hm."

"Did you...I think...hold on..." He laid his head on my bump. "Nessie say something to me."

"Daddy can you hear them?" He smiled.

"It seem I can hear one of them, yes. They must have your gift." He smiled again.

"Hi little one this is your grandfather. I love you. Grandma loves you. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. We all do."

My mom placed her hand on my belly. She smiled at dad. She look at me then.

"He would talk to you for hours and kiss my belly. But don't worry I won't let him do that all the time with your belly. We are so proud of you Nessie. Your becoming very grown up." She kissed me.

"You guys be good to mommy okay. Don't hurt her."

"Ugh. Your not going to control belly time are you." Jake was back." Dad laughed.

"One of the babies is gifted I can hear them. Ugh they like your voice. He's very annoying sometimes."

"Hey that untrue I'm cool. Anyway here Ness. Was this the container you were talking about."

I just shook my head. Dad and mom stayed for a few more minutes. But the wanted to give Jake and I some alone time. Plus I knew dad was wanting to get busy studying things.

"Jake its so amazing. When Emerson and Cullen were not gifted I thought maybe non of the kids would be. I wish I could talk to them." He kissed my forehead.

"It's pretty amazing. One we already now has more vampire in them. And maybe you can try pressing your had on your tummy and show them images. See if they respond with something."

I tried nothing. I tried again and suddenly I was getting images of what look like the future. Three children two boys one girl. Crying for a diaper change. Then walking around a field of flowers. My son making the flowers grow as he walked. My other son a big wolf. Tan fur trying to beat his sister at a race. She was more vampire than the other it was done I called for dad and grandpa. I wanted to know how was this possible on top of whatever gift they had already one of them could also tell the future. They both looked stunned as I was.

I replayed the images again. Jake of course was happy to find out that there was one son how would have his was truly amazed. He come over and sat. Then rested his head on belly once again.

Nothing was said in what felt like forever finally my dad lifted up his head.

"It seems that we have very gifted children there. They are worried they will hurt Nessie if they get to much more bigger. We may have to deliver them in less then a month or they all will die. It also seems that they are more advanced than we previously thought. It's time we prepare ourselves for the birth. I suggest that we deliver them in two weeks. Carlisle they would like you to try a different way to ultrasound. It would help if you could see them. It's nap time in there so now would be the best time. Nessie they love you and they don't want to scare you." After that everyone went to work Jake and the pack went on rounds and checks Seth was to stay with me until he got back.

Grandpa Carlisle brought in what he said would go inside my stomach lining. He'd only used it once back when he lived with Aro and his ere was a pinch as it broke through my skin a bit of pressure as it entered my womb. Next I was going to ask if would just do this first. Finally an image appeared. It was three babies about 8 months old in human pregnancies.

There was a girl and two boys just as I was shown.

"Renesmee dear I need you to think very grown up for me right now. These babies have a limited about of room in there and will die if we don't get them out now. They seem to grow faster then even Emerson and Cullen. I know it stressful but I promise you and the babies will be fine." I started to cry.

"Yes. Okay. Let's do it. Seth go get Jacob and hurry we will be having these babies tonight."

Carlisle got me prepared and ready to deliver. All I wanted was my mommy and daddy right now. Daddy I need you and mom. Hurry the babies are coming.

Within minutes dad and mom were at my side.

Grandpa Carlisle broke my water and one of the babies were already started to crown. I pretty much let my body do all the work I push a couple of times. In a few minutes the first baby, a boy, was being weighed. Jake came in then. He was at my side.

"No Jake go check on the baby I want to know if he's okay." He did what I told him.

Another baby. A girl. Come a bit after Jake got there and my second son was born a few minutes ago. I was so tired. But I wanted to hold my babies and see my other babies before I rested.

Baby a was first one I was handed. He weighed 6 pounds. I was told he was the biggest of the babies. He was almost as tan as Jake. Lighter hair. Black eyes. So beautiful. We decided to call him Junior Jacob BLack. Next was my baby girl. SHe weighed 4 pounds. She was the smallest. Pale skin was off setted by dark black hair and when she opened her eyes they were green. As green as grass. Big and bright. She was so pretty. We named her Tallulah Belle Black. Last was my other son. He weighed 4 and a half pounds. Slightly bigger than his sister. A bit tanner than her too. His hair a dark brown. His eyes a chocolate brown color. We named him Daniel Mason Black.

My kids were all different and special in their own way. I loved them all. After Emerson and Cullen came in for a visit; I cuddled up with Jake and went to sleep. It had been a long stressful day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Months later:**

 **Jake's pov:**

I called Bella as soon as we landed. I wanted to make sure they were going to be there when we walked off. I had a hard time trying to keep ahold of ness and all our luggage. "Listen Nessie isn't feeling to good. I might need some help. No she's just sleeping for now. No just puking and running a fever. Um... No... Let me check... Yes about the size of my hand. Maybe a bit bigger. Okay but I'll be wanting to stay by her. And Bella I'm worried this time. I don't know. Okay well Thanks well see you . Later bells."

 **Minutes later:**

It didn't take long to spot Bella and Edward. They stood the furthest away from people. When we reached their location Bella took Nessie right away and walked my half sleeping bride to the car. It wouldn't be long before we would be home and Carlisle would have Nessie examined.

"Oh ness I'm so happy to have you home. Yes baby sleep. I love you too." Bella was in the back with Ness and a half of an hour later we where at the compound. I finally relaxed.

"Hey thanks again Edward for getting those tickets. I know me and you haven't always seen eye to eye. Anyway it was nice of you."

"Anytime Jacob. I actually missed having you around here. And really welcome to the family officially." He smiled.. It seemed as if things would be going better now that me and ness were married.

Time was the only thing that stood in our way now. I had to admit I was a little bit scared. Nessie and my children meant everything to me and living without them was not an option.

 **Nessie's pov:**

After we got in the house we headed up to the room that would be mine for a lest the few months. Grandpa was the waiting for me. He hooked me up to all these monitors and took a few pints of blood. I was rather used to this because of my previous pregnancies. Next he did a ultrasound. I was rather hoping to see the baby but I couldn't.

Jake and grandpa looked at each other in a weird way. After the ultrasound I was hooked up to an I.v. And put on bedrest. I wasn't even aloud to hold my children.

Mom and dad promised they would look after them while Jake was away. My guess is they would be at our house tonight though because Jake had the night off.

Him Seth and Leah were sharing night now that I was pregnant again and Jake wanted to be by my side. I was in an of sleep for the next few minutes. And more as the day wore on.

 **Hours later:**

I had been sleeping for a couple hours and when I woke I was a bit sick to my stomach. "Jake." I looked around was there. That wasn't right. "Hello anyone there." I puked in the nearest trash can. _Daddy_ _where are you guys? I need you._ I knew if he was close he would here me. _Hurry I don't feel good._

After puking again I slowly went to get up and try to find something to eat. "Baby what you doing." Jake caught me as I uneasily got to my feet. I hugged him tight. "No one was here I thought I'd make me some food".

I showed him what happened when I got up.

" I'm sorry for that. I had pack important things to take of and your family went hunting. We thought you wouldn't wake. I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." I smiled and kissed him. Then he backed away. "Nessie you. Um." What? Then it clicked. "Oh.. Sorry Jake." I backed up and ran to rinse and clean my mouth.

When I came back jack had already cleaned up the trash can and I had a new bag in its place. I went to sit next to my sleeping husband.

 **Edward's pov:**

Bella and I agreed to stay with our grandchildren while Nessie and Jake stay at the compound for awhile. I loved all my grand children. They were so perfect. Emerson and Cullen were going up so fast. Cullen faster due to the wolf gene. Really it was the vampire wolf gene. Emerson was almost full vampire. She was a lot like her mom and my Bella.

They had decided to go hunting with the family today so me and Bella had the youngest three.

Although I had to say they weren't as little anymore.

I was sure Daniel would faze anytime. Junior too. They had Cullen beat in height. And seemed to home a lot more than the rest. Talulah was they one I was truly worried about as she was very thin and short. Of course her half vampire side kept her taller than most human girls. She still almost as tiny as her mother. And had the same gifts too.

"When can go see momma and dadda. I miss them." Lulu said. "Oh I know honey but your mom is quite sick and she doesn't have a lot of energy. But I'll call her if you want I'm sure she'll love hearing from you. I'm sure she and your dad miss you too." She smiled but looked a bit sad even still. I hugged her to my body. After I released her I pulled my phone out. I texted Jake. Wasn't sure I should call Nessie if she was sleeping.

 ** _Hey Jake Lulu was just wondering if she could call ness. She misses you guys. They all do. Maybe you can stop by again tomorrow. Also Carlisle and the rest of family should be back by tomorrow morning. Edward_**

I was sure he'd let me know something quick unless he was sleeping. At any rate I would call Nessie later if I had to.

After I sent the text out lulu and i met up with Bella and and her brothers out back. We played flag football.

Then I finally got a text a few minutes later.

 ** _Just back to the compound. Ness was throwing up when I got there. I'm not sure it is the best idea. Maybe before bed. And yeah I have to stop by Nessie wants a her blue tee on the night stand. Tell the kids I love them. And Nessie loves them too. Gotta run. Jacob_**

I texted him back that I would let the children now and asks him to keep updated on Renesmee's condition. I wanted to know the second it baby was here.

I hated being away from her like this. Bella did too but the grandkids where a great distraction. And I know Carlisle will let us know if we are needed. I received a text.

 ** _Dad_**

 ** _Jake is sleeping. But I don't think the baby is dealing so well. I can't be sure but call grandpa home. I think it's time._**

 ** _Ness_**

After that it was down hill. We rushed to be by our daughters side.

Jake woke to her screams. The baby was killing Nessie like she did to her mother. Rose was watching the children while me and Bella held Nessie's body to the table. "Oh. Ohh. Ahh. Someone get the baby out. Ahh. Please. "

Jake almost lost his cool so we had Seth and Leah take him away. "Sorry Jake but you can't hurt Nessie. Edward said you can come back when you've calmed down." Not even Cullen or Emerson did this much damage. Another crack. "Oh. The baby."

We were never more aware Nessie was half human than right now.

"Please Nessie stay with us."

I wanted to hurt something so much. My daughter need me.

Minutes later:

"Okay ness it's time. When I want you to take a deep breath in. When I count to three let it out. Then repeat until I tell you."

In a few seconds my daughter had delivered two babies. Isabella Claire Black and Shiloh Michael Black. Isabella had grey eyes and reddish brown hair. Shiloh had forest green eyes. So beautiful.

I was so proud of my baby.


	20. Chapter 20

**Days later** :

 **Seth's pov:**

Jake told us that Nessie needed to rest. He was mostly talking to me I think. Last time he had said a month. I was guessing Nessie had talked him out that. MY guess is that he was afraid of one of us imprinting on one of his babies. I was his best friend though, he could trust me.

"Seth. Yo Seth. We know your love for the bloodsuckers. I know how your very close to Jake and her, but we have a job to do. I am sure when Jake is ready you will be the first one he calls. Now come on before we piss mr. Alpha off."

I really hated being in the same pack as my sister. So annoying. She leaped at me then. Trying her best to beat me up. Or play beat me up. I played back. I laughed.

"Enough. Leah let your brother up. Run south. Seth go to my house and stay with Nessie and the kids. Cullen, Quil, and Embry will run eastern I'm going to run the west . Leah and I will meet up with you later. Do you understand? Now go. Oh and Seth. No funny business."

I nodded and shot off toward Jake and Ness's house.

When I got there Lulu meet me.

"Hey Sethy, I'm headed to the big house to hang with aunt Alice. What are you going here?"

" Your dad sent me to stay with the kids and your mom." She smiled.

"Well Dan and Jay are sleep and Emerson is already at the big house. Cullen is doing pack patrols. The babies are in the cribs taking bottles. Mom wanted to feed them before she went to sleep." I smiled and thanked her.

When she left I went up to the babies room from the smell of things Nessie had just finished feeding them. The baby milk was still floating around in the air. I went to Shiloh's crib first he was fast asleep.

So I went to Isabella's crib next. She was wide awake and looked me straight in the eyes. Piercing my very soul. I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello little Izzy. My name is Seth. I will be your best friend. You can count on me. I will protect you all the days of your life. Nothing will come between us. I will love you forever." I kissed the top of her head and held her close to me.

Shiloh's started crying then so I picked him up too I went and sat. I rocked them until they were fully back to to sleep. I needed to text Leah to check in. I put them back to bed and texted Leah.

 ** _Hey. Everything is fine don't worry. I'm just checking in. Has Jake called or anything. Where are you? Are you on your way? I'm getting kinda tired. Anyway text me as soon as you can._**

 ** _Seth_**

Nothing came in for a few hours I got worried so I texted her 2 more times.

Finally I got a response at three in the morning.

 ** _Leave me alone Seth. I've been busy. After running patrol I went to mom and Charlie's house they said they need help. So chill. Everything is good. Yes Jake said he's busy helping doc fang with something. He's going to meet us just after dawn. I'll be there in a few minutes. You can sleep then._**

 ** _Leah_**

Uh. My sister was so annoying sometimes. I was getting too tired to fight her really. I didn't even respond to her text. I just went to pick up my Izzy again. She smiled in her sleep and I smiled to.

Just about the time I sat down in the rocking chair with Izzy Leah came in.

"Hey little brother. Here give her to me. You need rest I'll take over from here." She reached her hand to pick Izzy up but I didn't want to let her go yet. I just shook my head.

" I got her."

Shiloh started crying then.

" You can help with him. His name is Shiloh."

"I think I know that. I was there when Jake was telling us about it." She was hesitant at first but like me as soon as she saw him she fell to her knees.

 **Leah's pov:**

"Oh" I fell to my knees in front of the crib. I. Me. I. Imprinted.

"Oh." And on Jacob's kid. I stood and picked him up. He was so beautiful. I kissed the top of his head.

"Shiloh Michael Black I hope to spend many lifetimes with you. I promise to always protect and love you. Hi I'm Leah I'm going to be the best best friend you will ever know."

I wanted nothing more than to make this little man happy.

That reminds me. I turned to face Seth.

"Well Jake is going to have our heads for imprinting on his babies. But don't worry Seth I'm sure it will be okay. All we have to do is show Jake he was like is once."

Of course that would be easier said. We all knew jake's temper. Renesmee and kids had calmed him but rare occasions came when we have to hold him down.

I looked down at Shiloh then.

"We can't be parted from them and Jake knows that. "

We were settling in for the night. Jake had texted that he was on his way back.

 ** _Hey nothing out of the ordinary to report my way. I'm on my way back now. You and Seth can leave when I get there. Or use the couch. See you soon. I want a full report in the morning on how you guy's night went._**

 ** _Jake_**

I waited on him to get there. I told him about Seth and I looking after the babies. I told him about Seth being in the room with oxygen watching her like a hawk. Jake gave me a look but didn't press the issue. I asked him for us to stay the night there. I was tired and couldn't wait for the sleep I so desperately needed to hit. When sleep finally did come I was happy. I had a mate for life. I was complete.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ten** **years later:**

 **Renesmee's pov**

Well ten years has past and things couldn't be happier.

Emerson and Paul's son Ty imprinted on each other. They had our first grandchild a year after they were married. That was five years ago. They had two more children last year. She was a blend of me and Jake. They ended up moving to port Angeles. It was so Ty could stay by the pack.

Cullen took to shape shifting really easy and before we knew it he had imprinted on Dory a new girl in his class. They plan on getting married by the end of the year. No children yet but I'm sure it will only be a matter of time. Cullen went to stay in Jacob's old house in La Push but after he's married he was thinking about buying a house on the outskirts of la push.

Junior followed Cullen and changed a few years ago. He only likes it cause he can run really fast. He hasn't imprinted just yet but we think he might on a girl in his karate class. Junior moved in with Cullen a year ago

Talulah and Daniel were more vampire and the palest of the children. They were they only ones who have powers too. Lulu can make flowers grow. Well anything really. Her favorite though is to help Esme's garden grow. Daniel is well like my mom a shield but he's also like jasper an empath. He found his mate in a human girl named Maggie. Like mom and dad. They met his first year of college.

Isabella and Seth stayed on the rez too. We were all a bit nervous when she 'went wolf'. Jacob was the worst. She would be so protected. They had three children and a fourth on the way. They married as soon as they could.

Shiloh imprinted on Leah. That relationship was one of the strangest. Their relationship was mostly human. Shiloh had no gifts. He felt out of place most of the time but Leah made him smile. He was the shortest boy outta my sons and Leah was 6 feet. Most people asked them was she his mom. They got engaged a few days ago.

I really couldn't be a happier mom. Jake and I couldn't be anymore prouder. We loved all our children and grandchildren.

 **Now on to the family.**

Mom and dad sold the cottage and moved into dad's old room at the compound. They had gotten remarried about five years ago. Happy in love.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are off on a shopping trip to Paris for a few days. They too got remarried. I think part of the shopping trip was honeymoon related.

Then there's my uncle Emmett and aunt Rose. They are pretty cool. They are still raising Titus and Anthony and plan on telling them the secret in a few years. Seeing as the boys are just now 10.

Grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle decided to visit a few friends while the kids were doing their own thing. So they have been traveling a lot. They send me postcards and letters.

Today however the family are going to isle Esme for a family reunion . Jake and I were the first to arrive. My mom got there after us and pretty soon the whole family was gathered around the beach.

"Oh Nessie honey it's so good to see you I've missed you so much." That's my mother. She came over and hugged me.

"I missed you too mom. How are you and dad."

"Oh just great hun. Loving living back home with the family. Me and your dad just got back from visiting our Amazon friends. They were sad they missed you this time." I was sad about that I missed my Amazon friends I hadn't seen them in quite along time.

The family had a great visit and was happy to get to see all my family. I have to say I was truly one hundred percent blessed.

 ** _The end_**


End file.
